Without My Wings
by Spoken Fear
Summary: [Oneshot] Tidus and Yuna have been such good friends, but something will tear them apart. One day Tidus reaches out to comfort her, and Yuna realizes he means more to her than she ever knew...AU


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the whole concept of a Final Fantasy game, at all!

Warning: **Major spoilers in this!!!**

A/N: Okay, I decided to try something new, hopefully it is different from the rest. This is a [One-shot] that deals with Tidus-Yuna. If I could really describe what I tried to create in this fic, it's the Macalania scene in modern times (kinda)-I even incorporated most of the speech in there-, although it is more heart-warming, less angst.

Summary: Tidus and Yuna have been such good friends, but something will tear them apart. One day, Tidus reaches out to comfort her, and Yuna realizes that he was more to her than she ever knew…(AU)

_** Without My Wings**_

****

The wind shifted slightly causing a few small birds in the sky to flutter from the sudden movement. A worried look pierced the dark clouds in the sky that was covering the golden sun, _don't you dare fall, rain. I need some sunshine right now_, a young woman thought, glaring at the clouds with her different coloured orbs, willing it to vanish. Sighing as the cool breeze caressed her burning skin, she closed her eyes only to be submersed by her own personal thoughts and threats.

_ How could you keep such a big secret from him?_

_ Don't you care about what he's feeling?_

_ What if he hates you after this?_

Shaking her head swiftly as if to rid her continuous thoughts, Yuna rested her arms on the railing of her balcony. Living in Zanarkand was an experience she would never forget. She was actually lucky enough to have a place to live in; this bustling city was heavily populated but amazing at the same time. Although you may have to wait 2 hours in line at the bank, or book reservations 3 weeks in advance for any of the city's restaurants, the view at night was stunning. Yuna smiled at a familiar thought_, the time you begged me to come here with you. _Despite her love of the city, she was tied to the little island of Besaid, her homeland. Luckily, her apartment was only 15 minutes away form the ocean, otherwise she wouldn't have stayed_, Tidus would've been out of luck. _

A phone ring from inside her apartment drained her thoughts from her mind momentarily. Letting it ring a couple of times, she debated on whether she should answer it or not. She could tell from the consistent ringing it was Tidus, she could_ always_ tell when it was Tidus_. He knows I'm home, might as well answer; besides he won't stop calling until I pick up,_ Yuna thought_._

_"_Hello?"

"Hey, Yuna. Can I come over?"

"S-Sure."

" 'kay. See you then."

_He doesn't sound so cheery, that's his 'let's talk' voice. Maybe he knows…_Yuna sighed as she looked outside her balcony window, awaiting his arrival. Tidus and Yuna have been good friends for two years now, they seem to know everything about each other. They were practically inseparable, even after all of the obstacles they had to face; their friendship was stronger than ever. There was Dona, a skeptical Lulu at first, jealous boyfriends, annoying fan girls and the most difficult thing to deal with, life. Yuna checked off each thing on her fingers and smiled despite her raging feelings of anxiety and despair. She had cried till no end when she told Rikku and Lulu, especially Wakka who was like a brother to her. She wasn't planning on telling Tidus at all, but now…

"Still daydreaming about me?" Yuna looked down towards that familiar voice –that she could recognize anywhere- and smiled at his teasing remark.

"Every second of my life", she responded coolly, making him smile back at her before they both broke into chuckles.

"Come down. Let's take a walk." He yelled up at her from her spot on the balcony.

"Be there in 5."

"I'm counting." Tidus said, checking his watch.

Yuna scowled playfully at him and ran into her bedroom, and picked casual clothes to wear. She grabbed a sweater before leaving and headed out the door.

"Ten minutes? Were you lost in your closet?" Tidus joked.

"Very funny. Where'd you wanna go anyway?"

"How about the beach? You'll be able to see the stars better tonight."

Yuna only nodded in agreement, just noticing now that the sky had given way to an evening scene.

Tidus gave Yuna a sideways glance, one that was all too familiar to Yuna…he wanted to talk.

Sensing she wasn't going to say anything yet, Tidus started, "They told me everything. I…I know, Yuna."

Yuna wasn't completely baffled, but was somewhat embarrassed and felt like running away any minute now. "Well, so then…you know…" Yuna replied, eyes on the floor, she had not said that to be mean at all, just her uneasiness was rapidly taking over her, she hadn't really expected him to be so forward.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Yuna inwardly sighed. She knew it was impossible to run away from his questions. She didn't want to tell him of all people that she was moving back to Besaid, that she would never see any of her friends again, and never see him again…

Yuna looked up, and hadn't realized until now that they were already at the beach. It must've been late, for the evening's pink and orange tinges in the sky were making an appearance as the sun prepared to set. Sitting down on the warm sand, she tried to forget his question, although she knew full well he wouldn't_, thank the heavens he's so patient with me,_ Yuna thought. Averting her eyes, she prepared herself for the heartbreak, ready to spill her soul out for him. It was now her last chance to be with him, to enjoy his company that she had grown so accustomed to.

"I…the truth was, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to tell you because…telling you would just want to make me stay, just seeing you would be enough to sway me."

"Yuna, I don't want to lose you. Do you _have_ to go?" Yuna smiled as she realized what a childish question it was, and inwardly giggled at the pleading look he was giving her. She nodded slowly and embraced him; "You've been such a good friend, Tidus. I love you."

"Love you too. You know, I'm not gonna let go now." Tidus joked, pulling her closer to him. Yuna closed her eyes and went into a dream-like state, and remembered what compelled her to live in Zanarkand.

_Two years ago…_

_ "Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!" Tidus excitedly exclaimed, grabbing Yuna's hands in his. Yuna just laughed at his antics, "Tidus, we're only 15. Do you think Lulu would let me?"_

_ "Yeah. We can all fly there…everyone can go!" Yuna smiled at the thought of starting a new life in an exciting city with all her friends. "Then we'll have a big party at my place!" She watched in wonder as his eyes shone with excitement and mirth._

_ "And we could see Blitzball!" Tidus smiled broadly as he said this, envisioning everything in his eyes._

_ Yuna fell back onto her bed, and sighed dreamily, "Your Zanarkand Abes would play?"_

_ Tidus sat down beside where she was resting and nodded a grin on his face the entire time. Tidus had always bragged about the team he played on, in Zanarkand. Of course, having a long-distance friendship with him was hard, with Yuna living in Besaid and him, living in the infamous city._

_ "We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer and cheer until I couldn't cheer anymore." She whispered, her voice faint. He was lost in his daydream of Zanarkand and had taken her along as well._

_ "Yeah! Right on!"_

_ "Well, what about after the game?" She asked, not wanting to end this wonderful dream of theirs._

_ "We'd go out and have fun!"_

_ "In the middle of the night?!" Yuna asked in disbelief. Her quiet, little peaceful island of Besaid was far from what he was describing._

_ "Ha! No problem! Zanarkand **never** sleeps!" He looked out through her bedroom window, and smiled. "I'll bring you along someday Yuna. That's a promise."_

_End_

Still fastened in his warm, embrace Yuna smiled to herself. "You were right, Tidus. Zanarkand_ **never** _sleeps!"

"Am I ever wrong?" Yuna punched him playfully for his cocky remark.

Walking towards the endless blue in front of them, Tidus took Yuna's hand and stopped in front of the sea so that its foam was tickling their now-bare feet.

"Lets go to the sea, before sunrise", Tidus continued as Yuna looked at him dreamily, "the city lights go out one by one, the stars fade…then the horizon glows, like its on fire."

Yuna smiled and remembered that those were the exact words he had said to her that night in Besaid, the day he promised to take her. Smiling Yuna continued,

"It's kinda…rose-coloured right? First, in the sea…then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till_ everything_ glows."

Tidus turned to her and smiled but a concerned expression washed over his face when Yuna turned away. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, she didn't want Tidus to see her crying, she didn't want her last memories with him to be this way, especially with the beautiful view in front of them.

"Yuna." Turning her gently around, he tenderly removed her tears with his thumb. His hands slid down to her shoulders, cradling her form, calming her a little.

Lifting her chin up with a finger he watched her with careful eyes. Her beautiful emerald green and sapphire blue eyes glistened with tears, as his own sea infused blues locked with her own.

Warm lips greeted her own, causing her eyes to widen in surprise, but that soon melted away as Yuna found herself lost in his warm embrace, and intoxicating enchantment on her lips. His actions shone clear, he only wanted to comfort her, be with her, let her know everything would be all right. And for those seconds of ecstasy, Yuna knew everything would be all right.

Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they knew somehow, no matter what happened, they would have each other. Tidus held onto her hands as if she would disappear if he didn't hang on, and pressed their foreheads together, waiting for her smile, but it never came.This wasn't how he wanted to see_ his_ Yuna, he loved her smile, and would do anything just to make her happy. Still noticing the sadness in her eyes, Tidus added, "At least I gave you something to leave with."

They both laughed at this. Rubbing her back in soothing circles he added, "I'll go with you." Tidus continued knowing Yuna's questionable look, explaining his decision "I'm your guardian…unless I'm fired?"

Yuna giggled at this, being friends with him had proven worthy, many times. He would always protect her when she was_ in danger, _as Tidus would say, (but what he really meant, was he was her escape artist when it came to annoying boyfriends) he could always make her laugh, and they always enjoyed each others company. He_ really_ was her guardian and maybe something more now...There weren't enough ways to describe how much they _needed_ each other, and it wasn't until now that they both let their feelings fly free.

Yuna shook her head, and sweetly pleaded, "Stay with me until the end, please."

Tidus shook his head in disagreement, "Not till the end…always." Pulling him closer to her, she ran ahead into the warm waters, dragging him with her, giggling joyously the whole way.

"Always then," Yuna agreed, turning to set her gaze on his smile, "my guardian."

With the never-ending dance of the tides, and the dimming of the sun, the sky pregnant with stars, a new story begins…their story together.

A/N: you like? My first one-shot! Wohoo! Let me know what you think in a review. Was this even good at all? Tell me, otherwise this will be deleted, maybe. NO FLAMES though!


End file.
